The Cosmic Clone's Story
by JD Fanficing
Summary: In Cosmic Naruto, Naruto created a Cosmic Clone and sent it to another existence. This is the story of that clone within it's new existence. As Shinichi's friend and substitute. OP and OOC Naruto(Not sure)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you've read** ** _Cosmic Naruto_** **, then you should understand this just fine, if you haven't... Well you don't need to read it, It would help you to understand if you did, but it's not necessary. As usual  
DISCLAIMER: Legit, I do not claim ownership of anything in this story.  
I did type it and I do take credit for coming up with the idea...**

* * *

Naruto was currently walking through a town in a school uniform alongside a teen with brown hair and glasses.

"Hey Shinichi, what did you think of me when we first met? Be honest." Naruto asked of the teen beside him.

"Well, when I first met you, I just got this... Overwhelming feeling of power and potential. Like you were gonna become somebody important." Shinichi told honestly. Hearing that Naruto put a hand to his chin in thought.

"Everybody keeps saying that... Maybe I'll become the President!" The sunny blonde thought aloud with enthusiasm and optimism.

"Maybe if you weren't sleeping in class so often, that might be possible." Shinichi poked at the blonde's bad sleeping habits.

"It's Narcolepsy I tell ya!" Naruto complained, refusing that he himself slept a lot on purpose.

"I think you're just lazy... And where'd you learn about Narcolepsy?" Shinichi asked his blonde friend skeptically, after all, you wouldn't expect someone like Naruto to know about narcolepsy.

"Uh, where else? Manga!" The blonde explained, expressing his love for the books.

"I should've known..."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

The two's conversation continued as they walked into school, oblivious to the world around them. This Naruto was a clone of the original and was very much the same, physically. Except the main power boosts were sealed away. This Naruto had received a copious amount of Cosmic Energy to build his body into the powerhouse it was. And the boy didn't even realize what he was going to be subjected too, and how he would save two kids from a lot of crap.

Naruto spent the day sleeping through his classes, somehow fairing decent on the tests and doing every sport just too kinda test his limits and keep his body in shape. He couldn't explained it, but he felt the weird need to do all this, like something in his body was telling him he would need to be prepared.

Regardless of all that, Naruto retired to his house when he was finished with all of his school stuff. The blonde entered the house he lived in alone, grabbed some eggs leftover from his breakfast and headed to his room and went to sleep after eating his dinner.

But something happened the most certainly change this world, for better or worse was debatable... But instead of Shinichi Izumi being at the center, Naruto Uzumaki was, after all, the boy's luck just worked like that. Nobody had weirder luck than Naruto.

Anyway while Naruto was asleep, he was a in a peculiar position that covered his ears. And as I deem it to happen, a strange worm looking thing, crawled into Naruto's room and attempted to go up the boy's nose, making him sneeze it out, and then try to wack it, only for the damned thing to crawl into his arm.

Naruto didn't know how, but somehow he sped up his blood flow, slowing down what ever was traveling against the flow of his blood, but after awhile it kinda just disappeared and Naruto thought it was some weird hallucination, so he just went back to sleep.

However, the next morning when he woke up, his hand was numb. But Naruto assumed that he slept on it or something. So, changing into his school clothes, Naruto went to go make breakfast, and when he almost dropped something, his right hand came out of nowhere and grabbed it.

However, after a quick search on his phone, Naruto found that what just happened was normal... But, it continued to happen, well not the exact same thing every time, but where his hand would seemingly act on it's own and do things Naruto himself didn't have the reaction time for. Sure, he had good reflexes and could think on his feet, but he wasn't that fast.

Regardless of that, Naruto continued with his day, deciding not to make his problems his friends problems. What Naruto never noticed however, was that in class his right hand was typing on his phone underneath the desk. Thankfully, for the hand at least, Naruto was left-handed, so he had no problem with his right hand doing whatever while he himself got on with school.

Little did he know was that a parasite had infected his arm and was now learning, at a very fast rate at that. But now the school day was over and Naruto was walking home when he heard a girl scream and on impulse ran to the little girl, grabbed her and stopped the car dead in it's tracks with his right arm.

After the mother of the little girl came and got her, Naruto immediately rushed home, threw his backpack against his bedroom wall, sat down at his desk and brought his open palm up for examination.

"Alright, what the hell? First I catch a few things without really trying and then my phone has this history of a whole bunch of random crap relating to dialogue and science. What is in my hand? Show me." Naruto accused and demanded of his right hand.

After awhile the boy's hand grew a mouth and eye. And started to talk.

"I-I a-ate i-it." The hand spoke in a weird, rusty, unpracticed voice.

"Holy crap it can talk. So you ate my hand? What about my arm? How far did you eat?" Naruto continued to question his hand.

"Right half of your chest." The hand spoke, getting better and better with it's voice as it spoke.

"So you control my right pectoral all the way to my fingers? Are there more of you?" For the situation Naruto was staying extremely calm and level-headed.

"I believe so. My kind emit a signal that I can detect." The hand explained in it's new voice.

"So we're safe from them?" Naruto asked in a tone of relief.

"That's not the case. I also emit a signal that they can also detect." The hand unconfirmed Naruto's theory without a single change in tone.

"Crap." Naruto stated in a tone of worry.

* * *

 **That will have to be it for now. If you liked the story please follow it so you know when the next chapter is released.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto had finished eating breakfast and was now outside his front door prepared to go to school. But he was wary, he was wary of all the monsters he now knew of. Nasty little things that were hiding inside of organisms, parasites. He was deciding if he even wanted to go to school, in the end, since he broadcasted his own signal now, he would just attract unnecessary danger. But then a thought came to mind, if these parasites infected humans, did they eat normal food?

"Hey... Uh, Migi, I guess... What do you parasites eat anyway?" Naruto asked his right hand, naming it Migi on the spot, mainly because he wanted to call it something. "I sustain myself from the nutrients in your blood. Due to the recent "Mincemeat Murders", I have a hypothesis that other parasites consume humans for sustenance." Migi explained to it's host.

"Well, that sucks... I guess I have to go to school to stop any other parasites that show up." Naruto explained and reasoned more with himself than with Migi. "By stop, do you mean kill?" Migi asked inquisitively. "I guess I do." Naruto replied to his own hand. "Will you be able to kill something that looks like your own kind?" Migi questioned once again. "Probably. It'll be easier if it attacks us first. Do you have any problems with killing your own kind?" Naruto admitted and asked in return to the parasite. "Not really, my species don't have the same emotions as humans."

After that, Migi remained quiet and Naruto proceeded to school. It was pretty standard for Naruto, except for Migi and them both being on high alert and looking for anything out of the ordinary. Luckily finding nothing that would of had to die Naruto arrived at the school. Going through classes, eating lunch, talking to Shinichi and "enjoying" gym class. Thankfully for Naruto there were no tests today, but one tomorrow. It wasn't that Naruto couldn't pass it, he just needed to focus all of his brain on the new threat.

On his way home Migi directed him to an alleyway in which he found a dog consuming another dog. After 30 seconds of watching this morbid curiosity the cannibalistic dog turned around. Showing it's rather horrific face.

"I see that your host is optimal, but your location is not." The infected dog spoke to Migi. "What do you mean by optimal?" Naruto questioned the mutt. "You are the optimal host." The alien spoke directly to Naruto and vaguely answered his question.

However before another question could be asked, the infected dog lunged at Naruto. Naruto instinctively moved to punch with his right hand. Migi saw exactly what he was doing and morphed the boy's hand into a super version of itself that could destroy the dog. Once the fist made contact with the dog, the dog was destroyed by the pure raw force behind the blow.  
"What just happened?" Naruto asked in wonderment, questioning his body moving on his own.  
"I thought it was your own plan… Perhaps it was an instinct of some sort. I just made your hand capable of carrying out your body's intentions." Migi explained to the best of it's ability.

This was the original Naruto's very first cosmic clone. Of course it would still have some of the original's features, like instinctively destroying hostiles with a single punch and being calm in very weird situations. These were Naruto things.

"I guess we can easily kill these parasites?" Naruto threw the theory into the air, waiting for Migi to shoot it down and shoot it down he did, with no clear haste or any emotion in the slightest.  
"That one was not only a dog, but also not very intelligent and a small dog." Migi explained to Naruto as it shifted it's alteration of Naruto's hand to a mere eyeball and mouth. "Although with your reflexes we have an advantage over them."

Satisfied with having an advantage over the enemy, Naruto began his return home. The blonde was contemplating what the chances of this happening were, before he swiftly decided it was random chance, it was actually his luck, and made his peace with it.

As Naruto was walking down the sidewalk, he passed by an alleyway and heard the sounds of someone getting beaten up. Gaining his attention, Naruto looked down the alleyway to see Shinichi getting pummeled by some teen. Not taking kindly to his friend receiving a beat down, Naruto rushed in and shouldered his friend's attacker out of the way and into a wall, probably breaking something, at the very least fracturing.

Shinichi had been shielding himself with his arms in front of his face. The punches having stopped, Shinichi slowly lowered his arms and opened his eyes to see Naruto grinning at him.

"Blocking like a champ, eh?" Naruto asked Shinichi casually and in a joking manner. All Shinichi could do was attempt a grin at Naruto's subtle attempt at humor. Naruto lightly poked and prodded at where Shinichi would've been hit. "You're tougher than I thought… Or he just wasn't very strong… Both." Naruto eventually decided as Shinichi and him walked away from the former's attacker, making chit-chat. Naruto had placed his left hand on Shinichi's shoulder to give him a bit of reassurance. Walking together, they both eventually came to a stop in front of Shinichi's house.

"You didn't have to walk me home…" Shinichi stated after entering the gate of his house.

"Dude, my house is right down this street. Your house was on the way to mine. See ya at school." Naruto told his friend with a smile and wave as he walked to his own house. Naruto was fully aware of the predator-prey world that humans had unknowingly become apart of, but he would protect his friend as best he could from that world.

Naruto was strangely extremely capable of keeping himself aloof and optimistic in horrible situations. But right now wasn't the time to question that, now was the perfect time to use it. All of these thoughts just bouncing around Naruto's mind as he made his way to his house. Not even consciously thinking about it, Naruto unlocked the door to his house, opening it and closing it behind himself.

The teen made some food for himself, ate it and laid down in his bed. After a little bit of laying there absent-mindedly, he realized he was there. Migi had seemingly gone to sleep a long time ago. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
